Summer Boys
by bullshark9
Summary: This story continues a few months after the book left off, during the summer. Things with Meagan and Finn didn't amount to much, although that doesn't stop her from lusting after him... And then there's Evan... Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Aimee, Miller, and I sat on the back porch playing 'Go Fish' sipping at the lemonades Regina had brought us while Evan and Doug tossed a football back and forth. Evan caught my eye and smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes. Even with just a sarcastic smirk, Evan could make my heart beat a little quicker. With everything that had happened in the past months you'd have thought I would've gotten over him and his blue eyed stare, but every time our arms touched or his gaze happened to fall upon me my heart would drum against my ribs. And then there was Finn...

Even though there was obvious chemistry and feelings between us, nothing had ever been made of them. Of course I still flushed whenever he happened to glance my way, but our shed encounters had ceased to exsist and our talks had stopped completely. Except for a few mumbled words at the breakfast table or on the way to school we didn't speak.

"Think fast Meade!" Evan's familiar laugh interrupted the silence the back yard had fallen into, and I barely managed to duck as a worn football came spiralling towards me before rebounding off the house falling harmlessly to the ground. "And I thought you were supposed to be a State Champion athlete." He smirked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well we all can't be Evan McGowan's who get hockey scholarships, now can we?" I said as I picked up the ball and chucked it as hard as I could towards his smug face. He laughed and caught the ball before chucking it to Doug.

"Are you going to miss me?" He asked mockingly as he lifted an eyebrow in my direction. Truth be told I was going to miss him a little, but I'd never admit that to him!

"Oh, definetly." I replied sarcastically.

"Do you have a two?"

"You can come stay up at my dorm if you like," He said with a wink and I felt myself blush. How did he always know just what to say to make me blush?

"Megan? Do you have a two?" Miller said impatiently. I sank back down in my seat and shook my head before saying 'Go Fish'.

The rest of the afternoon passed without any more interaction between Evan and I, he having retreated inside to the basement to play video games while Aimee and I had stayed outside to tan. Aimee left a little while later saying she'd call me tomorrow so we could go to the pool.

I sank into my bed that night and couldn't fall asleep, a hot sticky sweat covering my entire body. I turned on my light to read, but I couldn't seem to get into my book so I hopped out of my bed and descended the stairs noiselessly. I opened the back door only slightly, just as Evan had shown me so many months ago and stepped out into the cool night air. I didn't have any destination in mind, just anywhere besides my sweaty pink room.

As I walked down the driveway passed the parked cars I was surprised to see Evan just pulling in, with his headlights off. He smirked at me as I paused standing in front of the grill of his beat up car, watching me intently almost daring me to get in. I despite my better judgement slipped in the passenger door, and just as noiselessly as he'd pulled into the driveway he backed out onto the darkened street and began driving down their quiet street.

"Tisk tisk Kicks, I wouldn't have expected this kind of reckless behavior from you."

"I couldn't sleep, it was too hot. I wouldn't exactly call that reckless."

"Fair enough."

"What's your excuse?"

"At Logan watching the planes."

"You haven't changed." I replied and he smiled.

"No, I guess I haven't but you-you have." I had about a million questions running through my head at that point, but chose to ignore them. I wasn't going to get sucked into another one of his mind games, single or not he was not the right guy for me! Besides the point, Regina and John's hands off rule hadn't exactly been magically lifted. He pulled into the public pool's empty parking lot and shifted the gears into park. "So you and Finn, what happened there?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really? Nothing, nothing at all?" I rolled my eyes, I didn't have an answer for him. It still kept me up at night wondering why we had never became anything, rules or not. I forced those thoughts out of my mind and turned to meet Evan's blue eyed gaze which was steady on mine. Was he going to kiss me? Would I kiss him back? What would this mean? "You want to go swimming?" He asked as he smirked at me with a knowing look on his face. He'd been toying with me that entire time! I hated him, but at the same time couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"It's three in the morning." I remarked.

"And your point is?"

"Well, what're you waiting for?" I said boldly as I swung my door open and began making my way towards the chainlink fence. Before Evan could offer me any assistance, I shoved my converse clad feet into the tiny spaces and swung my leg over to the other side.

Evan jumped down beside me with a loud thud as his flip-flop clad feet met the grooved pavement and he smiled triumphantly. He kicked off his shoes, flung his jacket to the ground, and dove into the pool in a pair of plaid boxers. I stood by the pool playing nervously with the hem of my frayed army t-shirt, while he splashed around.

"Aren't you coming in Kicks?" Before I could answer he grabbed my ankle and yanked, hard sending me into the chlorinated water with a loud splash! I resurfaced and glared at him before sending a wave of water into his open mouth, and the smug expression vanished from his face quickly replaced with a look of mock anger. "Oh it's on!" He swam over to me in two strokes and forced me under water as I tried unsucessfully to avoid the attack.

We went back to the car, dripping wet just as the sun was beginning to rise in the horizon. I wondered how long we'd been there, but I relished every moment. It reminded me why I'd fallen so hard for Evan in the first place. When he was being his flirty self, he was irresistable! We drove in mutual silence as we pulled up to the driveway, both grinning to ourselves as giddy as Ian and Caleb had been on Christmas morning.

"Good night Kicks." Evan whispered as we parted ways on the top of the stairs.

"Good night." I whispered back as I closed the door to my room slowly behind me, careful not to make a noise. I changed out of my sagging wet shorts and tee into my pyjama shorts and an oversized Manchester United jersey. I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep with thoughts of Evan racing around in my mind, but the swim had made me tired and I felt my eyes drifting shut within minutes of hitting the pillow.

Chapter Two

"So it was just you two, swimming at three in the morning?" Aimee said as she peered at me in utter disbelief through the frames of her aviator glasses. I nodded and used the back of my hand to wipe the sweat from off my brow. "Wasn't that a little, y'know weird?"

"No, not really-"

"Oh no!" She exclaimed a sour expression clouding her features.

"What?" I demanded looking around to see what could possibly be so upsetting, rival soccer team, what?

"You don't like him again do you?" I shook my head, but she just rolled her eyes. "Megan! You just got over one of the McGowan boys! Is it really wise to go falling for another one?"

"Well-"

"Well nothing! Look around there are plenty of boys, really hot boardshort clad boys you could date. Why does he have to have McGowan as a last name?" Her eyebrows flew up in frustration.

"You're right." I agreed as I began scanning the pool for someone else who could make my heart flutter. I spied a few guys doing impressive flips in the deep end and cocked my eyebrow as I said "How about them?" Aimee nodded with an approving smile.

I adjusted the straps to my blue bikini that I'd bought with Regina at the mall earlier in the week, and made my way over to the group. With a mixture of adrenaline and determination I approached the boys, smiling as I flicked my hair behind my shoulder as I'd seen Tracy do so many times before. The boys stopped shoving each other and all looked up at me.

"Hey, I'm Megan." I said as I bent down and sat at the pool's edge, sticking my feet into the cold water.

"I'm Josh," He stretched out his hand I met his firm grip with my own. He was pretty cute, he had dirty blonde hair that hung dripping in his dark brown eyes and from what I could see his physique was worth mentioning as well.

"I'm Eli." One of his friends who was a shorter pudgier version of Josh said as he waded towards me and shook my hand. The third boy introduced himself as Adam and Aimee and I spent the remainder of the afternoon talking to them.

Josh and I exchanged numbers before parting ways with Aimee beaming at me. As soon as we'd reached the car, Regina's borrowed Volvo, she squealed. "See? What did I tell you? Who needs Finn or Evan? Josh is cute and totally into you!" She clapped her hands and did a little dance and I couldn't help but laugh.

I dropped Aimee off at her house and drove home parking in the only available spot in the crowded driveway. Judging by the motorcycles, I assumed Sean was hanging out with some of his friends and I spied Christian's familiar Hummer at the very front so I knew Evan must be around somewhere.

I nearly collided into Finn who was on his way out the door. He smiled apologetically before marching off towards his car and driving off. I knew it was to be expected, but a little part of me always hoped that maybe he'd talk to me and things would go back to the way that they were. We could become best friends again, maybe, hopefully even more...

"We're grabbing Chinese for dinner," Evan announced as I entered the kitchen. "any requests Kicks?"

"Nope." I spied Christian who'd just immerged from behind the door of the stainless steal subzero fridge and I smiled at him. "Hey Chris." He nodded at me in return as he chugged a coke.

"Megan!" Ian and Caleb came bolting into the kitchen each of them colliding into me with smiles plastered across their tanned faces.

"Ian! Caleb!" I replied matching their enthusiasm.

"Can you take us to the arcade? They have a new game and-and it's going to be awesome!" Ian spoke so quickly it came out as one really long word that would be found among the ones asked at the Nationwide Spelling Bee.

"Well-"

"Please, please, please?" Caleb said as he clung to my knee.

"Ok." I replied and they both high-fived each other triumphantly. "I'll be ready in ten minutes, kay?"

"Yes!" They exclaimed as they left the room.

"I'll come with you," Evan offered and Chris frowned at him.

"I thought we were gonna go to Chelsea's party?"

"Nah man, I don't want to anymore."

"Fine, I'm going man." Evan and Chris pounded fists and Evan looked expectantly at me.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" I asked. What was his sudden interest in hanging out with me? I knew as immature as he could seem it wasn't the new video game that interested him.

"Am I driving or are you?"

We got home a few hours later to a quiet house. Ian and Caleb ran downstairs eager to try out the new video game they'd bought with their prize tickets, while Evan and I lingered in the kitchen. His gaze never left mine and I could feel myself beginning to blush. What was up with him?

"Megan c'mere," He beckoned in between mouthfuls of the leftover Chinese he was eating straight out of the carton. I took a cautious step towards him and he leaned in close, my breath coming in short gasps now. "You have sweet n' sour sauce on your face." He wiped the corner of my mouth and I frowned. "And some on your lips."

Before I could say so much as another word his lips were on mine, kissing me softly and teasingly. I had barely been able to register what was happening before he pulled away from me with a cheeky grin plastered across his tanned face. "I'm going to go check out that new video game." And with that he left me there, speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

The next morning Evan didn't so much as glance at me during the routine chaos known as breakfast. Although I was a little surprised, I was also relieved that I didn't have to deal with any of it especially before I'd had my morning coffee. Finn didn't look at me either, not that I had expected anything else it didn't exactly fit into his morning routine of chowing down on breakfast before locking himself in his shed. It had been so long since I'd been there, I couldn't help but wonder if he'd found a new muse or other topic for his artistic fixation.

The phone rang just then and Regina came in handing it to me mouthing it's for you. I grabbed the phone from her and jogged up the stairs, out of earshot of the boys.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Aimee exclaimed in an upbeat tone which meant there was either a blow out at the mall or a party. "Guess who's parents are out of town?"

"Who's?" I said bemusedly.

"Arthur Reynolds! So I'm coming over in an hour and we're going to go to the mall, and spend the entire day getting ready!"

"Fine!" I murmured faking boredom.

"Meagan Meade I know you're just as excited as I am!" I rolled my eyes and said I'd see her in an hour. I quickly threw on my shorts and an oversized army t-shirt and figured I'd fit in a half hour run to clear my head before she came over.

My feet pounded the pavement in a familiar way, my legs feeling strong beneath me. Why had Evan kissed me? I knew the answer to that one, he loved to toy with people most of all me. Why couldn't everything just be simple?

I stared at my reflection in the mirror of the shared bathroom and was astonished. Despite Aimee being extremely talented with a makeup brush and a curling iron, I was astounded to see the girl before me. My hair looked glossy as it hung in loose waves past my shoulders, and my eyes had never been as green as they were now accented by a heavy smokey eye.

"Wow!" I exclaimed greatfully and Aimee smiled at me, clearly satisfied with her handywork.

"Now, go get dressed and we'll go." I frowned at the clock and was shocked to realize it was already nine. I shuffled to my room and changed into the black sequined dress that Aimee had practically forced me into buying at the mall. It was short and was as tight as a second skin, but I had to admit I didn't look half bad. I wedged my feet into a pair of borrowed black wedge heel sandals and gave myself a final once over before trouncing downstairs.

She was deep in conversation with Miller and I smiled to myself. I decided to leave them talking for a while as I sank down into one of the empty seats at the dining room table and sipped on a coke while I picked at the remanents of a bag of Jalapeno Cheddar Miss Vickie's chips.

"You look nice!" Regina cooed, clearly pleased I'd ditched my baggy boy jeans for a dress and had actually made use of the makeup she'd bought me.

"Thanks," I said as I blushed a little. Doug and Sean came in then and both kind of gawked at me, causing my blush to deepen.

"You look hot!" Doug exclaimed with a smirk. "I guess you really are a girl."

"You look really pretty Meagan." Sean said sweetly as he helped himself to a beer from the fridge.

"Thank-you Sean and Doug just because I can beat you at practically any sport doesn't make me any less of a girl!" He rolled his eyes before muttering something unintelligible.

After dragging Aimee away from Miller, we drove to Arthur Reynold's house where the party was already in full swing. Some girls were dancing in bikinis in the front yard, clearly off in their own little world while loud techno music blared from inside.

A couple beers and a few shots later I was drunk. Drunk enough to begin dancing in the middle of some of Evan's hockey friends while Aimee just looked at me bemusedly. I felt hands snake around my waist and saw Chris smiling down at me.

"Hey," He said and I murmured hey back. "You look really pretty tonight Meagan."

"Thanks." Before I knew what was happening I was kissing Chris of all people! We were dancing and kissing and doing shots, and during that time I'd lost sight of Aimee and after asking around had discovered she'd left.

"Need a ride?" Chris offered and I nodded greatfully.

When he pulled up to the McGowan house it was already twelve, but despite my better judgement I invited him in. The house was quiet when we got in and I kept shushing him as we tiptoed up the stairs to my room. Without having been caught we slipped into my room and I pulled him over to the bed where we resumed our makeout session from earlier.

I didn't know if it was the fact that I was drunk, sleep-deprived, trying to get over Finn, or a combination of the three but I found myself allowing Chris to take off my dress as I took off his shirt. He smiled down at me as he began kissing my neck gently while his hands roamed around my naked torso.

"Meagan?" I let out a shriek as I saw light flooding in from the hallway where Regina and John stood looking shocked and angry. I desperately tried to pull my dress back on as Chris sat up beside me, his back rigid as he pulled on his t-shirt.

"I'll just be-uh-going." Chris mumbled as he quickly exited my room leaving me alone to deal with Regina and John.

"Come downstairs after you're dressed, we need to talk." Regina said sternly as she and John walked down the hallway. I changed into a pair of comfy pyjamas before walking downstairs, trying to mentally will myself to be sober.

"Meagan, we realize we haven't exactly set ground rules when it comes to boys-"

"but having one in your bed at one in the morning isn't something we're okay with." Regina finished and I felt my cheeks begin to burn with embarassment. They'd seen me topless in bed with some guy only moments earlier, fiercely making out! "we can't exactly ground you considering we didn't have any definite rules but from now on if that happens again you will be punished." I nodded. "We'll have to discuss it but if you want to date someone you'll have to check with us first, and if you want a boy in your room it's door open. Is that understood?" I nodded.

"You can go to bed now, Meagan." John said and I shuffled back upstairs.

I had almost fallen asleep when I heard a noise outside and saw Finn heading out to his shed. I knew I had to go talk to him, before the tequila induced courage dissapeared.

"Hey," I said as I half knocked before entering the shed. He looked up at me startled.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um-" I bit my bottom lip not knowing exactly what to say. "why didn't anything happen after I came back? Why didn't you ask me out or at least talk to me?" This question had caught him offguard and I was glad he couldn't put up anymore of his usual walls.

"Meagan-" He sighed and I wasn't going to have it. I wanted answers, I didn't want any of his vague bullshit.

"Finn no! Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head. "Then what? You've been acting weird pretty much since I got back, you haven't talked to me, you haven't kissed me! You've treated me like this-this stranger!" I felt myself began to loose it, so I shut my mouth quickly while I waited for his reply.

"I just didn't want to get you into trouble-"

"Really that's your excuse?" I demanded angrily.

"Meagan I dunno I just-" He struggled for words, and I knew this had been a bad idea. I got up from the chair and turned on my heels, leaving him there. "Meagan!" He called after me but I didn't turn back. I was forever more not speaking to him, if he didn't want me than I would just avoid him completely. I could focus my attention on Chris or Josh... Or Evan?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning Evan didn't so much as glance at me during the routine chaos known as breakfast. Although I was a little surprised, I was also relieved that I didn't have to deal with any of it especially before I'd had my morning coffee. Finn didn't look at me either, not that I had expected anything else it didn't exactly fit into his morning routine of chowing down on breakfast before locking himself in his shed. It had been so long since I'd been there, I couldn't help but wonder if he'd found a new muse or other topic for his artistic fixation.

The phone rang just then and Regina came in handing it to me mouthing it's for you. I grabbed the phone from her and jogged up the stairs, out of earshot of the boys.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Aimee exclaimed in an upbeat tone which meant there was either a blow out at the mall or a party. "Guess who's parents are out of town?"

"Who's?" I said bemusedly.

"Arthur Reynolds! So I'm coming over in an hour and we're going to go to the mall, and spend the entire day getting ready!"

"Fine!" I murmured faking boredom.

"Meagan Meade I know you're just as excited as I am!" I rolled my eyes and said I'd see her in an hour. I quickly threw on my shorts and an oversized army t-shirt and figured I'd fit in a half hour run to clear my head before she came over.

My feet pounded the pavement in a familiar way, my legs feeling strong beneath me. Why had Evan kissed me? I knew the answer to that one, he loved to toy with people most of all me. Why couldn't everything just be simple?

I stared at my reflection in the mirror of the shared bathroom and was astonished. Despite Aimee being extremely talented with a makeup brush and a curling iron, I was astounded to see the girl before me. My hair looked glossy as it hung in loose waves past my shoulders, and my eyes had never been as green as they were now accented by a heavy smokey eye.

"Wow!" I exclaimed greatfully and Aimee smiled at me, clearly satisfied with her handywork.

"Now, go get dressed and we'll go." I frowned at the clock and was shocked to realize it was already nine. I shuffled to my room and changed into the black sequined dress that Aimee had practically forced me into buying at the mall. It was short and was as tight as a second skin, but I had to admit I didn't look half bad. I wedged my feet into a pair of borrowed black wedge heel sandals and gave myself a final once over before trouncing downstairs.

She was deep in conversation with Miller and I smiled to myself. I decided to leave them talking for a while as I sank down into one of the empty seats at the dining room table and sipped on a coke while I picked at the remanents of a bag of Jalapeno Cheddar Miss Vickie's chips.

"You look nice!" Regina cooed, clearly pleased I'd ditched my baggy boy jeans for a dress and had actually made use of the makeup she'd bought me.

"Thanks," I said as I blushed a little. Doug and Sean came in then and both kind of gawked at me, causing my blush to deepen.

"You look hot!" Doug exclaimed with a smirk. "I guess you really are a girl."

"You look really pretty Meagan." Sean said sweetly as he helped himself to a beer from the fridge.

"Thank-you Sean and Doug just because I can beat you at practically any sport doesn't make me any less of a girl!" He rolled his eyes before muttering something unintelligible.

After dragging Aimee away from Miller, we drove to Arthur Reynold's house where the party was already in full swing. Some girls were dancing in bikinis in the front yard, clearly off in their own little world while loud techno music blared from inside.

A couple beers and a few shots later I was drunk. Drunk enough to begin dancing in the middle of some of Evan's hockey friends while Aimee just looked at me bemusedly. I felt hands snake around my waist and saw Chris smiling down at me.

"Hey," He said and I murmured hey back. "You look really pretty tonight Meagan."

"Thanks." Before I knew what was happening I was kissing Chris of all people! We were dancing and kissing and doing shots, and during that time I'd lost sight of Aimee and after asking around had discovered she'd left.

"Need a ride?" Chris offered and I nodded greatfully.

When he pulled up to the McGowan house it was already twelve, but despite my better judgement I invited him in. The house was quiet when we got in and I kept shushing him as we tiptoed up the stairs to my room. Without having been caught we slipped into my room and I pulled him over to the bed where we resumed our makeout session from earlier.

I didn't know if it was the fact that I was drunk, sleep-deprived, trying to get over Finn, or a combination of the three but I found myself allowing Chris to take off my dress as I took off his shirt. He smiled down at me as he began kissing my neck gently while his hands roamed around my naked torso.

"Meagan?" I let out a shriek as I saw light flooding in from the hallway where Regina and John stood looking shocked and angry. I desperately tried to pull my dress back on as Chris sat up beside me, his back rigid as he pulled on his t-shirt.

"I'll just be-uh-going." Chris mumbled as he quickly exited my room leaving me alone to deal with Regina and John.

"Come downstairs after you're dressed, we need to talk." Regina said sternly as she and John walked down the hallway. I changed into a pair of comfy pyjamas before walking downstairs, trying to mentally will myself to be sober.

"Meagan, we realize we haven't exactly set ground rules when it comes to boys-"

"but having one in your bed at one in the morning isn't something we're okay with." Regina finished and I felt my cheeks begin to burn with embarassment. They'd seen me topless in bed with some guy only moments earlier, fiercely making out! "we can't exactly ground you considering we didn't have any definite rules but from now on if that happens again you will be punished." I nodded. "We'll have to discuss it but if you want to date someone you'll have to check with us first, and if you want a boy in your room it's door open. Is that understood?" I nodded.

"You can go to bed now, Meagan." John said and I shuffled back upstairs.

I had almost fallen asleep when I heard a noise outside and saw Finn heading out to his shed. I knew I had to go talk to him, before the tequila induced courage dissapeared.

"Hey," I said as I half knocked before entering the shed. He looked up at me startled.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um-" I bit my bottom lip not knowing exactly what to say. "why didn't anything happen after I came back? Why didn't you ask me out or at least talk to me?" This question had caught him offguard and I was glad he couldn't put up anymore of his usual walls.

"Meagan-" He sighed and I wasn't going to have it. I wanted answers, I didn't want any of his vague bullshit.

"Finn no! Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head. "Then what? You've been acting weird pretty much since I got back, you haven't talked to me, you haven't kissed me! You've treated me like this-this stranger!" I felt myself began to loose it, so I shut my mouth quickly while I waited for his reply.

"I just didn't want to get you into trouble-"

"Really that's your excuse?" I demanded angrily.

"Meagan I dunno I just-" He struggled for words, and I knew this had been a bad idea. I got up from the chair and turned on my heels, leaving him there. "Meagan!" He called after me but I didn't turn back. I was forever more not speaking to him, if he didn't want me than I would just avoid him completely. I could focus my attention on Chris or Josh... Or Evan?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I awoke the next morning feeling more than slightly hungover and was contemplating just staying in bed all day until I heard a knock at my door. Reluctantly I said "Come in," wishing it was Finn yet not wanting it to be either.

It wasn't.

"Hey," Evan entered my room grinning at me, and I couldn't help but groan. "Ouch, I'm hurt!"

"What do you want Evan?" I asked grouchily. He came and sat down on my desk chair as he stared at me amusedly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me today?" Where was the catch, what angle was he trying to play? I stared at him quizzically and he smirked. "Listen if you have plans with Chris I'll understand, just keep the door open remember." He winked at me and I was furious! How had he found out?

"Fine, I'll go with you."

"That's the kicks I know and love-" He reddened after the words slipped out of his mouth. "love to hate, love to hate." He left my room then and I laughed, who needed Finn. I would hang out with Chris, Josh, Evan and any other boy I met.

I met Evan downstairs a few minutes later and he'd obviously recovered from his embarassment because he smiled at me and whistled mockingly. I followed him out to his car and we sat in silence until we'd made it to the beach which wasn't as crowded as usual because of the clouds and thunderstorm warnings in the forecast.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Evan asked and I nodded as I shrugged out of my yellow sundress down to a conservative black bikini, as Evan pulled off his white Billabong tee. I'd seen him shirtless countless times before, it was how the McGowan boys lived but each and every time it wasn't any less impressive.

I followed him out towards the ocean and relished the soothing feeling the cold salty water had on me. I resurfaced again a few meters from shore and didn't see Evan anywhere. Then I felt a hand on my leg and squealed just before Evan resurfaced, with a grin plastered across his face.

"You are so dead!" I yelled as I dunked him.

"Ev-an?" Hailey's familiar voice rang out clear as day. She stood there in a tiny fluorescent pink bikini as she stared over at us. I coldn't keep a small giggle from escaping my lips as I saw Evan's face fall.

"Hey Hails," He said as he gave her a limp hug.

"Meagan?" She looked at me as if her Gucci aviators were deceiving her, and that I couldn't possibly be standing in front of her frolicking in the water with Evan.

"Hi Hailey." I said awkwardly. She glared at me a little and I just rolled my eyes, a year hadn't changed anything.

"Ev-an, can I talk to you for a sec?" He looked at me apologetically before nodding yes. I watched them walk off down the beach and decided I'd go grab some french fries.

I loaded them up with vinegar, salt, and filled a small white container with tartar sauce and another with ketchup. I slowly made my way back to where we'd laid our towels out and began chowing down realizing I hadn't even eaten breakfast yet.

"I'm sorry about that." Evan said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Nope, I totally get it. Ex drama-"

"Yeah... I don't get what she's still going on about. We broke up months ago, how can she still be re-hashing old problems? She fucking cheated on me!" He said angrily. His gaze fell upon me and he snapped himself out of it saying "I'm sorry, let's not talk about this."

"Want a fry?" I asked interrupting his pity party.

"Tartar sauce?" He asked as he took a bite out of a fry.

"It makes it delicious!" I replied and he smirked, faking he was gagging on it.

"Now let's say we make this interesting?"

"How so?" I asked intrigued.

"C'mon," He took my hand in his and pulled me to my feet, and I was embarrassed to say my heart fluttered a little at his touch.

He led me back to the car and began driving past the suburban area and towards town, parking in front of a sketchy looking bar. He was taking me to a bar? If he hadn't noticed I was little more than underaged...

"We're going in here?" I demanded incredulously, he laughed and took my hand in his. "Don't worry, just follow me."

He led me into the bar and we sat at a dark dingy table in the corner and he went up to the bar and ordered. They didn't even ask for ID and he returned with a pitcher of beer and two frosty glasses.

"For you," He said as he handed me the glass with a flourish of the hand. I downed the drink and poured myself another one as Evan did the same. Soon we'd drained the remainder of the first pitcher and he went up to get another one and some shots.

Soon I was feeling drunk, and I could tell Evan was too the way he was staring at me flirtatiously.

"Wanna dance?" He asked and I shook my head no. "C'mon Kicks," He pulled me to my feet and led me over to the jukebox, where he dropped in a few quarters selecting a mix of songs.

"Are you kidding me?" I demanded as 'Surfin' Bird' by the Trashmen came on.

"What? It's classic." He spun me around and pulled me to him as we danced to the song.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"What do you mean Meagan?" He knew what I meant, he had to. I just stared at him and he stared back, and I felt myself wishing he'd kiss me. He leaned in close and just as I closed my eyes he whispered "did you really think I was going to kiss you?"

"What?" I whispered back in a sort of daze. He smiled down at me and I felt myself leaning closer and closer to him. Soon his lips were on mine, kissing me softly and slowly. I felt my breath catch as I melted into him.

"C'mon, let's go home." He said as he broke away his gaze fixed on mine. I followed him back out to the car and he paused by the side. "I probably shouldn't drive... Wanna walk?" I nodded, it wasn't too far away.

We made it back to the house and thankfully it only being seven thirty we didn't have to sneak back in, we just had to pretend to be sober. Evan shoved me playfully as we entered the house and I nearly took a header into the potted plants by the door.

"Jerk!" I muttered and he gave me his hand.

"Sh!" He said as he led me up the back stairs and into his room. I knew I shouldn't have been in there, especially since I so easily could've been caught but I couldn't help myself. He shut the door behind him and led me over to his bed where he kissed me hard on the mouth as I fell back onto his navy sheets. It felt like there was months of pent up feelings finally being released into one kiss. His hands were under my shirt, his lips pressed to mine, as I ran my hands through his hair. I pulled off his shirt and ran my hands against his bare chest, feeling his warm skin against mine. He pulled off my sundress revealing my black string bikini.

He untied the top and threw it to the floor as he kissed down my neck sending shudders down my spine. I couldn't believe I was kissing Evan McGowan! And he was kissing me...

"Evan, hun?" I heard Regina from the other side of the door. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." I exhaled a deep sigh of relief as Evan smirked at me.

"Twenty minutes is all I need." He said as he kissed me and pulled down my bikini bottoms as well as his swim trunks. Evan McGowan was naked, in front of me.

"I'm-um-I'm a virgin." I mumbled as I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, we can just kiss." He replied as he leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

"I want to it's just-"

"It should be special." He said sweetly. Just then the door flew open and Finn stood in the door looking like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" He demanded as he glared at me and Evan.

"Man chill," Evan said as he covered me with my sundress and he covered himself with his t-shirt.

"You are really unbelievable!" He spat as he stared at the two of us.

"Finn, just go man this is a little awkward." Evan said obliviously. Finn slammed the door behind him and I heard his door slam a few moments later. "What the fuck is his problem?"

"I-I dunno." I replied as I got redressed. "See you at dinner?" He nodded and I exited the room heading towards Finn's room. I didn't wait to be let in, I just opened the door and saw him lying on his bed his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"What do you want?" He spat angrily.

"Can we talk?" He shrugged and I took that as a yes as I sank down on the foot of his bed. "I-that-um," I mumbled awkwardly as I racked my brain for exactly the right thing to say.

"You having sex with my brother you mean?" He said dryly.

"We didn't have sex." I mumbled indignantly, and he looked up at me in disbelief.

"Well I must not have gotten any in a long time, what do you call being naked and kissing and having sex together these days?" My embarassment turned to anger.

"Finn you don't have a right to care! I layed myself bare last night telling you how I felt and you answer with 'I dunno'? You don't get to be mad at me, you don't care." He looked at me like I'd just slapped him.

"Fine." He said after composing himself. "Get out of my room." I nodded and went back to mine, feeling numb.

"Hello?" Aimee's familiar voice echoed through the phone.

"Ames, I did something really stupid."

"Uh-oh, what happened?" I told her everything that happened as she stayed silent on the other end. I told her about Chris and the stern talking to, confronting Finn in the shed, kissing Evan, and Finn's reaction.

"I just-what do I do?"

"I don't know, I can't believe you almost had sex with Evan McGowan!" She squealed and I couldn't help but laugh. "Was it just as impressive as the rest of him?"

"Aimee!" I yelled. "I have to go to dinner, I'll call you later okay?"

"Bye!"

I headed downstairs, dreading dinner. I sat down in the only available seat beside Finn who shifted uncomfortably as I sank down beside him. He didn't so much as look at me even when he handed me the carton of Chop Sui. Across from me Evan was playing footsies with my leg and staring at me causing me to blush.

"So how was the beach, you two?" Regina asked as she stared expectantly at the pair of us.

"Good." I replied as I felt a flush beginning to rise.

"Great." Evan countered as he caught my eye.

"Thank-you for such a detailed response," Regina replied. "What about you Finn? How was your day?"

"Oh it was awesome." He said sarcastically as he glared at me.

"May I be excused?" I asked and Regina nodded. "I'm going for a run."

"I'll join you," Evan offered "she shouldn't be running alone at this time of night."

"Okay." Regina said confusedly. We both left the table and I jogged upstairs, actually having the intention of going for a run while I wasn't too sure about Evan. I was surprised to see that as I stepped out of my room he was there waiting in a pair of jogging shorts and a loose hockey t-shirt.

"Ready?" I nodded and followed him out the door. "How far are you running?"

"How far can you run?" I countered and he grinned.

"A lot further than you."

"Is that a challenge?" He shrugged. "Okay you're on!"

"And if I win what do I get?" He mused.

"Whatever you want,"

"And if you win?"

"Whatever I want." I winked at him.

We began running the usual way towards the school and soon we were in the woods jumping over roots and breathing cool woodsy air. I'd thought by mile ten he would've given up, but he continued to run beside me with a smile plastered across his face. I guess if whatever he wanted was sex, most guys would be running too.

"Tired yet?" I asked breathlessly. I was starting to get tired, we'd already ran eleven miles approaching twelve and I didn't know how much longer I could run.

"Nope."

"How?"

"I'm a pro athlete,"

"Oh alright."

"Hockey training is this plus hills, across rink skates, and weight training." He looked at me who was panting and tiring out soon. "Are you admitting defeat?"

"No." My legs were on fire but I wasn't going to give up.

"Okay good, let's pick up the pace then." He sped up in front of me and I tried to keep up but as I did I puked. I had never puked due to overexcersising but I guess there's always a first for everything. "You alright there kicks?"

"Fine." I said as I tried to catch my breath. "Can we walk back now?"

"Sure." He said smiling. "So aren't you going to ask me what I want?"

"I can guess." I said as I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"You can can you?" He grabbed my waist and kissed me on the lips. "What do I want then?"

"Sex?" I asked as he laughed.

"Nope, I want you to be my girlfriend." I was astounded, stunned even! Girlfriend?

"Wha-what about your parents?" I demanded incredulously.

"We'll tell them." He said in the typical Evan way, assured and confident. "I'm going to college in fall so they can't really say much, besides I'm eighteen. So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I kissed him on the lips and was surprised to find I was genuinely happy. He kissed me back before picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder like he'd done with Caleb so many times before.

"Put me down! I'm too heavy!" I shrieked.

"You're not heavy." He countered as he put me down at my request and we began walking the ten blocks left to the house, thankfully we'd done a loop and weren't ten miles away.

"Let's not tell them tonight," I said and he nodded.

"We can have some unsupervised fun then." He mused as we got back to the darkened house. I went upstairs to shower and Evan snuck off to his parents room to do the same. I felt giddy with happiness. I couldn't believe I was EVAN MCGOWAN's GIRLFRIEND! And he'd be here every morning to kiss and hold hands with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Walking around for the next week secretly dating Evan was beyond fun! Every little kiss we could sneak in the laundry room, or cuddle session on the couch had the added thrill that we might be caught. I was on cloud nine, and was so happy I'd finally gotten the boy who I'd fallen for the first day I was here.

Finn had stopped talking to me altogether, the awkward hellos had even vanished. Come to think of it I hadn't really seen him much at all. I couldn't really blame him though, he probably didn't want to see Evan and I flirting and I'd basically told him he had no right to care.

"Good morning Kicks," Evan said as he kissed my neck as he reached for a mug in the cupboard. I pushed him away playfully as I reached for a mug of my own. I knew no one was around, but it still worried me a little and I didn't feel like being grounded for the rest of the summer.

"Evan, I think we should tell them. That way we don't have to sneak around anymore." I said hoping he'd agree.

"You're right, you're right we'll tell them-"

"Good morning you two! I didn't think I'd see the day Evan woke up before ten." Regina said as she came into the kitchen smiling brightly at both of us.

"Now." He whispered and I stared in disbelief up at him. I couldn't believe this was actually happening right now, before I'd even eaten breakfast. I suppose that it was better considering how nervous I was.

He took my hand in his and led me to the breakfast table which was soon becoming a mess, as the boys all dug into their meals spilling cereal, jam, peanut butter, juice, and just about every other thing you could imagine. I was surprised to see Finn wasn't at the table, but I was secretly glad he wasn't going to be there when Evan and I announced our relationship.

"Uh mom, Meagan and I wanted to ask you and dad something." I was so glad it was Evan in this moment and not Finn, because he at least took charge of the situation.

"Yes hun, what is it?" Regina asked confusedly as she paused mid bite of toast her blue eyed gaze bouncing between us, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well Meagan and I-" Evan began but he stopped when he saw his dad open his mouth to speak looking visibly upset. I hoped it wasn't about us! They couldn't really be that upset could they?

"Um Regina could I talk to you for a second, alone?" John asked as he pulled his wife from the room. I wondered what it could be, I mean if they were that angry wouldn't they want to talk to us?

Evan and I looked quizzically at one another, as we heard loud whispering. He raised his eyebrow and looked nervous, but he didn't drop my hand for which I was thankful.

"What do you mean John? Gone? Gone where?" Regina yelled frantically.

"Gone somewhere, I don't know the note didn't say."

"The note? What note?" Regina demanded.

"He left a note on his bed-"

"Oh my god!" Regina exclaimed loudly.

"What's mommy yelling about?" Ian and Caleb said in unison. "Jinx you owe me a soda!"Ian added as he smiled his toothless grin.

Evan, Doug, and Sean exchanged worried glances and I felt left out of their secret boy language. I was quickly let in on the plan though, when Doug offered to take the boys outside to play baseball at which they quickly agreed.

"You-you don't think they're talking about Finn do you?" I asked, suddenly panic striken. Had he left because of me? Where had he gone?

"Kids, Finn left." Regina said as she finally re-entered the room, her cheeks tear streaked and her eyes red from crying.

"Mom, it'll be okay we'll find him." Sean said comfortingly as he hugged him mom tightly.

"I know sweetie, I just worry." She says.

"Finn bounced?" Evan said in his typical laid back manner.

"Yes Evan, he left. Any ideas where he might've gone?" John said from where he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his arms crossed across his chest. "He didn't say much in the note he left."

I felt the back of my throat tighten at the realization that I might've been the reason he'd left. That my selfishness could have pushed him away and now I had basically ruined an entire family if he didn't come back! Where could he have gone? I used to like to think I knew Finn really well and had seen sides of him that no one else had, but I didn't have the slightest clue of where he could be.

"Mom, we'll find him don't worry. Sean, Doug, Meagan and I can head out and find him. We'll road-trip it!" Evan said happily. "He probably just went to grandma's in D.C or maybe his hippie art friend's in San Diego."

"You're probably right." Regina said, Evan's reassuring words having calmed her.

"We'll head out after breakfast." Sean concluded. I felt a little more reassured knowing they at least had some sort of idea where he might be.

"Can I see the note?" I asked quietly.

"Smart thinking Kicks," Sean said as John handed a crumpled piece of paper over to me.

"I found it on his bed this morning."

I looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in my hand and it read:

_I couldn't be here anymore, I had to get away. Just know that I'll be safe and that you don't have to worry about me. Don't try to find me, I'll come back when I'm ready. _

_ -Finn _

"Well he couldn't be any more vague if he tried." Evan remarked.

"No kidding," Sean agreed. "Anyways I guess I'll go pack and then we'll head out."

I headed upstairs to my room in a bit of a daze. I couldn't believe this morning my biggest worry was my relationship with Evan, all the while Finn had disappeared. I grabbed my adiddas duffel bag that was monogrammed with my name, the team had gotten them for state championships, and began shoving clothes, toiletries, and my iPod into the bag before zipping it up. I changed out of my pyjamas and into a pair of denim cutoffs and an old soccer jersey.

"You ready?" Evan asked as he popped his head into my room.

"Mhm," I mumbled and Evan looked at me quizzically.

"Meagan we'll tell them when we get back, okay? I'm not backing out I still care about you and want us to work out." I stared up at him in disbelief, he having completely misread my expression. I hadn't even thought about our relationship ever since I'd heard about Finn, but I faked a smile and gave Evan a quick kiss.

"I know." I replied. I didn't want to give him the wrong impression that I still liked Finn, which I didn't right?

"The bus is leaving, all aboard!" I heard Sean shout from downstairs. I sighed and followed Evan and Doug downstairs out to Evan's beat-up car where Sean was sitting in the drivers seat. We all loaded our stuff into the trunk, and piled in. I waved goodbye to the house and hoped we'd find Finn in one piece.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Making the eight hour drive to D.C was actually pretty fun, despite my nagging subconcious blaming myself for this whole ordeal. Evan, Doug, Sean, and I had agreed Sean would drive halfway there then Doug would take over and we'd keep swapping after that whether that be with Finn in the backseat or on the way to California.

"I'm starving!" Doug complained after having just started his shift at the wheel.

"You already ate half a bag of Doritos!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Yeah and we all know where the other half went," He said as he glanced at me through the rearview mirror. I glared at him, I hadn't eaten any breakfast during all the chaos so when Doug had come out of 7eleven with a bag of Doritos I had helped myself to quite a few, although I still denied I'd eaten half. "Anyways, we're stopping for food you can wait in the car Kicks."

He pulled over at the next restaurant he saw on the I-95 and parked. We all got out and stretched a little after having been couped up in the car for nearly four and a half hours. The restaurant had a pink fluorescent sign that was illuminated even during the midday afternoon sun, and it read 'Hal's' in loopy cursive scrawl.

Once inside we were led by a young, extremely attractive hostess to a booth at the back. Both Sean and Doug tried to make a pass at her, but were both swiftly but politely rejected with the flip of her silky blonde hair and a friendly smile. We were brought waters and menus and were told our waitress would be right with us.

"Hi, can I get you any drinks to start?" An elderly waitress with blue eyeshadow up to her bushy brown eyebrows, coral pink lipstick on her front snaggle tooth, and a brown perm asked in a smoker's voice.

"Coke,"

"Sprite,"

"Coke,"

"Chocolate Milkshake please." I said in an overally polite tone as I tried to make up for my companions' rudeness. She nodded and shuffled off to fill our order.

"Holy shit they have a fifty pound burger and if you and three friends can finish it you win a thousand dollars!" Doug exclaimed excitedly as he stared down at the menu. "We're so doing it!"

"I'm in," Sean said as he cracked a smile. Evan was in as well and all three pairs of McGowan eyes fell upon me expectantly. I groaned a little regretting the half bag of Doritos I'd eaten, but I rolled my eyes before muttering "I'm in too."

"So have you guys decided what you want to order?" The waitress asked as she returned with our drinks. Doug nodded happily as she stared expectantly at him.

"We're gonna do the 50 pound burger challenge."

"Okay, just so you're aware if you can't finish it you're on the line for one hundred and fifty nine dollars." Doug nodded and she continued. "You have three hours to eat it all," We all nodded. "Okay well coming right up then."

I took a sip of my milkshake as Doug glared at me a little. "You can't drink that, you have to save room for the burger." I rolled my eyes but obliged, I had to finish my twelve and a half pounds of burger or I'd never hear the end of it. Meagan let us down, we could've won if Meagan wasn't there, one thousand bucks could've been ours if you hadn't screwed it up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said and they all nodded.

I went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face, laughing a little at what I'd gotten myself into. I was not only stuck in a air-conditioning-less car for the next twelve or more hours, I was now part of their team in a hamburger eating contest.

When I walked outside Evan was leaning up against the wall waiting for me. As soon as I came out his face lit up, and I felt my heart leap a little beneath my chest.

"Hey," Evan leaned down and gave me a slow kiss leaving me breathless. "I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good sport about all this and you're the best." As if to emphasize his point he leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips. I ran my hands through his hair as he pushed me up against the puke green wallpapered wall.

"I should probably go back before they suspect anything." I replied and he nodded grinning.

"What'd you do wipe Evan's ass or something?" Doug remarked in his typical crude fashion. I rolled my eyes as I sank back down in the booth, hoping they couldn't see the effects Evan's kiss had left on me.

"Lay off her, we're teammates remember?" Sean said pointedly. "In it to win it." I smirked at him and burst out laughing at his words. In it to win it? I had never imagined those words would ever come out of serious soft-spoken Sean's mouth.

"You're right, and that thousand bucks is ours." Evan returned to the table then sinking into the seat next to mine as he grabbed my thigh playfully causing me to jump a little.

Feeling rebellious I inched my hand up his thigh and I heard him gulp before his hand stopped mine from reaching it's destination. I smirked at him and turned my attention back to Doug and Sean who were arguing over who had the better chance with scoring a date with the hostess.

"She was just being polite, she'd already rejected you and didn't want to flirt with me right in front of your face. She's considerate." Sean argued and I laughed at boy logic. There couldn't possibly be a way that she simply didn't want anything to do with the two, no instead it was because she didn't want to hurt Doug's feelings.

"Nuh-uh! She's a bit of a cougar, and she didn't want to be judged by you three. Just you watch, I'll pull her aside and she'll totally go for me. Who can resist my obvious charm?"

"Your obvious charm? Doug you're about as charming as a toad."

"No not even a toad, they sometimes get kissed." Sean remarked.

"One house burger, and your time starts now." The waitress said as she hit a button that made a countdown clock begin counting down from three hours. I cut myself a quarter piece of the burger and began cutting bite sized pieces, spearing them with my fork and swallowing them like I'd seen people in eating contests do. Doug's approach was much different than my own, he tore a chunk of the burger off not even bothering to cut it and began shoving Neanderthal size bites into his mouth chasing each bite with a gulp of water. Evan and Sean were somewhere in between our two techniques, they weren't shoving huge pieces in their mouthes but they also weren't cutting the burger either.

I stared at the burger before us and felt a little pessimistic on our chances of winning. Only ten minutes had passed, but we'd barely eaten any of the monstrous burger. Not wanting to be accused of not doing my share I cut a quarter out of the remainder and plopped it down on my plate knowing once I'd finished that I'd done my share.

"There's so much burger!" Doug said his mouth full of food.

"Well no shit, there's fifty pounds of it." Evan remarked after he'd swallowed a big piece.

I chose not to listen to anymore of their pointless banter, and just focus on cutting, chewing, and swallowing. After an hour, I'd almost finished my entire part of which I was proud but I saw that Doug's pace had slowed down to almost a standstill while Evan and Sean were still eating.

There was still probably a little more than a third left of the burger, but my stomach was beginning to revolt beneath me. I finished my last bite and felt a sense of accomplishment, but knew we were far from winning.

"Doug seriously just cut your food it makes it a lot easier I promise." I said as I cut another chunk off the burger. I burped and felt extremely embarrassed and was glad when none of the guys had noticed.

"You're done your first piece already?" Sean demanded incredulously.

"Yup, I'm telling you cutting the burger into pieces helps." After a moment's hesitation the three of them began cutting the burgers into small pieces just like I'd done all along.

When the clock read two and a half hours, I was a little worried and very full. But I was determined to win, I didn't want to have to pay one hundred and fifty nine dollars for a stomach ache. We had only a small piece left, probably two or three normal sized burgers but the boys had all but given up, I'd even seen Evan check his wallet a couple times probably checking to see he had enough to pay.

With ten minutes left I'd finished the burger! I didn't know how I'd done it, but with all three boys staring in awe at me and the grumpy waitress handing us a thousand dollars cash I was beyond ecstatic. We left after paying for our drinks and began ambling towards the car, my stomach feeling heavy and bloated.

"How-how did you do that?" Doug said as he stared at me in awe. I laughed and almost vomited right there in the parking lot.

"We're in it to win it, remember?" I said as Sean smirked at me.

We arrived at Grandma McGowan's house shortly after ten, our three hour appointment with the burger, and many rest stop lay-overs had slowed us down a lot. The lights in the small one level rancher were still on when we got there, so I took it as a good sign. We took our bags with us as we walked up to her red painted door that had a doormat underneath of kitties playing with yarn.

Sean knocked at the door loudly after he'd told me his grandma was practically deaf and to top things off loved to listen to Elvis Presley super loud on her vintage record player that Sean had had his eye on for years. The door creaked open a little as a short elderly lady a whole foot shorter than me stared at us suspiciously. Once she'd figured out that it was us she smiled and let us in, hugging her grandsons while I lingered quietly behind.

"Who are you dear?" She spoke loudly as she squinted up at me.

"G-ma this is Meagan she's staying with us while her parents are in Hong Kong or some shit like that." Doug said and she nodded before smacking him and telling him to put a nickel in the swear jar.

"So nice to meet you dear, come in, come in." I followed her into the small living room with two couches, the prized record player, and a wood-burning fireplace. I sank down next to Evan on the couch and could smell the delicious scent of his aftershave and cologne. "What sprung this visit?" She yelled.

"We were wondering if you'd seen Finn?" Sean said equally as loudly and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Finny boy? No, no I haven't. Is he in some sort of trouble?" We all shook our heads no, not wanting to worry the old lady when Finn could just as easily be half-way to California now on his way to hang out with his friend.

"We thought he might've stopped by here before he went to visit a friend in California." Evan explained. "We were wondering if we could crash here tonight and head out in the morning? We've been driving all day."

"Of course! Of course! I insist on it! Can't let you drive all bleary eyed. I'll fix your beds and you guys watch some tv or something." She yelled.

"Grams you don't have a tv." Evan remarked and I shook with laughter.

"Oh, well busy yourselves with something then."

Half an hour later we were all tucked into the only spare guest room in the tiny house, Doug and Sean on the pull-out couch and Evan and I on a spare double mattress he'd dragged in from the garage. I couldn't sleep as I lay there, not because of Finn but because I was literally in bed with Evan close enough to kiss him if I wanted.

"How're you liking the roadtrip?" Evan whispered into my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck.

"It's been fun, I think I gained about twenty pounds eating that burger though." I whispered back and Evan laughed a little.

"I don't know how someone as pretty as you could put away so much food!"

"I learned from the best." I said as I patted his stomach, realizing all too late he wasn't wearing a shirt. My breath caught in my throat as Evan brought himself closer to me, before kissing me softly on the lips.

He lay ontop of me, but shifted his weight so it was all on his arms as he intensified the kiss. I felt kind of weird kissing him while his two brothers lay sleeping only a few feet away, but Evan soon took my mind off all that as he kissed me hard on the lips and ran his hand underneath my pyjama top.

After I don't know how long it could've been minutes but it felt like hours we broke away and rolled over to our respective sides of the bed to fall asleep. I didn't fall asleep for a long time, but the sound of soft snoring beside me told me Evan had fallen asleep almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Finn's POV

Driving from Boston to Los Angeles had taken all of three days, with stops along the way to grab another energy drink and some cheap McDonald's combo of the day before hitting the road again. I had to get away, I couldn't stay cooped up in that house anymore watching _them_. I couldn't look her in the eye anymore, I couldn't stand the thought of them together and everytime I closed my eyes I saw them naked on Evan's bed. I had had to get away.

"Hey man you want a toke?" My buddy Steve Menard asked as he offered me a joint. I shrugged and took a hit, nothing in my life could get any worse at this point. "So why'd you decide to split town? Not that I blame you, Boston is soul crushing."

"I-" I didn't know how to explain myself without sounding like a pre-pubescent teen who'd learned her older sister had nabbed the pizza guy I was drooling over. Meagan had been right, I'd been distant ever since she'd gotten back but when I'd thought she'd left my feelings were scary. I feared losing her again and didn't want to risk it on some stupid relationship, I'd rather hang back and just relish in the fact that she was still there and she hadn't left again. And then Evan happened. Of course Evan wasn't scared of what mom or dad would say, he was Evan he told you what he was going to do and then didn't wait for your approval, instead he expected it.

"Girls got you all screwed up?" Steve Menard asked as he sat like a wise yoga instructor on a lime green padded mat in the middle of his crowded art studio apartment. I'd always admired not only his artistic talent, but how he much paved his own way in the world. He'd estranged himself from his accountant parents, and had been put in the Boston foster-care program at fourteen only to escape it at sixteen. With legal emancipation in hand, he'd loaded up his beat up VW van and driven all across the states working odd-ball jobs until he got bored and then just packed up and moved onto the next state.

Now at age twenty-one he was a successful Los Angeles artist with shows, sponsors, and a beach front apartment. I'd kept in contact with him ever since his three month stint at our house, and had always looked forward to hearing of his many adventures.

"Girl singular has me screwed up."

"Wait is it that military brat staying with you?" I nodded, and laughed a little at Meagan being called an army brat. "So, what happened?"

"Evan." I was glad Steve had had the time to experience Evan for himself, so I didn't need to launch into a brief life bio of Evan McGowan.

"Oh, he got your girl then? And doesn't even know you care?"

"Yup."

"What's wrong with you man?" Steve demanded incredulously. "Carpe Diem, Carpe Army Brat Babe!" I laughed again and rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, when are you going to show me around L.A? I didn't drive here just for your gorgeous face." I joked and Steve laughed as he took a drag off a cigarette he held in between his paint stained fingers.

"Tonight let's go out, we'll find girls ten times hotter than army brat babe!"

"Her name's Meagan." I corrected. He rolled his eyes and stood up throwing open his wood slatted blinds to reveal the busy beach below.

"Let's go surfing and then I'll show you the real L.A not the stupid media's tv equivalent." I nodded and changed into my swim trunks, grabbing one of the many surfboards Steve had lining his walls.

"What do you think? Fucking epic right?" Steve yelled over the loud bass booming in the underground club.

"Amazing!" I replied as I took a sip from the Jack and Coke Steve had got at the crowded bar. All around me were scantily clad bikini wearing waitresses circulating in the cramped club, and similar dressed local girls who Steve described as 'easy'.

Everywhere I looked I saw the same wavy haired brunette, but within a blink of an eye she was gone again and I missed her. I missed waking up every morning and seeing her in her room, playing with Ian and Caleb, going for jogs, hanging out with Miller, and breaking through Sean's stoic silence with some new motorcycle magazine. I missed the way she used to look at me through her eyelashes, blushing slightly as she tried to hide her face but I noticed. I missed Meagan.

I stumbled out of the club and onto the street earning a few 'hey watch its' from angry club-goers who I'd bumped into. I had to hear her voice if only for a few minutes, I had to tell her how I felt. I dialled the number with shaky fingers and listened to it ring.

"Hello-Evan Evan stop! It could be my mom!" Meagan squealed and my confidence evaporated. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Goodbye Meagan."

"Wait- Finn? Finn?" I hung up ending Meagan's sputtering on the other end. I stumbled back into the club, eager to find a distraction. The distraction I found was a girl visiting from Tennessee, who was short, blonde, and dainty the polar opposite of Meagan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Meagan's POV

"Wait- Finn? Finn?" I yelled into the receiver of my phone pushing Evan away from me on the double bed of our motel room. The call ended and my heart sank, he had hung up. "Evan that was Finn."

"Oh, well what'd he say?" Evan said as he flipped through the channels in our room. I couldn't believe how calm he was being about the whole thing! His brother was god knows where, we finally heard from him and he acted as if I'd just talked to a telemarketer.

"I'm going for a walk." I said as I leapt out of bed, Evan in hot pursuit. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off, turning around to glare at him. "I-I just want to be alone for a bit, kay?" He shrugged and fell back on the mattress.

I didn't know where I was going, but I felt like I couldn't breathe! Finn had called me and now I'd ruined it leaving us no closer to knowing where he was than before! He could be in Canada for I all knew by now!

I sank down inside the beat up car and hit my hands against the wheel hard as loud sobs escaped my mouth. What had I done? I had screwed everything up! If I hadn't been so selfish in the first place this whole ordeal could've been avoided and if I hadn't been making out with Evan when Finn called maybe he would've talked to me.

Finn's POV

My distraction was proving to be brainless, I had yet to hear one intelligent thing come out of her mouth in our entire two-hour long relationship. It was all giggles, snorting laughter, and a few drunken sentences linked together with a lot of 'likes', 'wows', and 'totally's'.

"Mr. Finnegan comes from Schewinagen!" She squealed as she let out another peal of laughter at something she'd said twenty times already. I downed the rest of my drink and tried to ignore the urge to push her off my lap and rudely insult her, although at this point I wasn't sure she'd even understand what I was implying.

She leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, her pungent perfume overpowering and making me recoil a little despite myself. After I'd detached myself from her I knew I couldn't go through with it. She wasn't Meagan and whether I liked it or not, no other girl could ever measure up. I'd just have to find a way to talk to her. I loved her...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Meagan's POV

I didn't know when I'd finally falled asleep, but my eyes felt puffy and I felt as if I couldn't cry anymore. I was crying for the loss of Finn, I was crying for the potential familial destruction my relationship with Evan had and would no doubt cause, and I cried because my heart was breaking in to two painful halves each belonging to a completely different McGowan boy.

Amid all the tears I'd been thinking, I liked Evan a lot. He made me laugh, his gaze made my heart flutter, and I felt like the prettiest girl in the entire world when he happened to lay his eyes upon me. But then there was Finn who understood me in ways I didn't know if Evan ever could, when he drew me it was like he was seeing me for who I really was and we could sit there hours in silence and yet with just our eyes we'd have an entire conversation. I knew I couldn't run away from my problems again, but I honestly didn't know what to do and didn't want to hurt anyone although either way I knew I would be.

"What happened to you last night babe?" Evan murmured into my ear as we both sat in the backseat, waiting for Doug to make another restroom stop, the third in the past hour, even after I'd told him not to drink that Double Gulp pop!

"Noth-nothing," I stuttered feeling horrible for lying, but at the same time couldn't bare to see the hurt look in his eyes. "I just wanted to talk to my parents, I really miss them."

"Oh okay, I was worried about you that's all." He leaned in to give me a quick peck, and I felt Doug and Sean's eyes glued on the pair of us through the rearview mirror. Ever since we'd suggest we share a motel room they'd been suspicious, but this only further confirmed it. But at this point I couldn't care less, things were already horrible... A few heart-stopping kisses to ease my stress and add to my confusion.

After two more tiresome days, and one night in a hotel room we'd finally made it to California! We pulled into the motel that would be our home until we managed to find Finn and convince him to come home, and I was wide awake. I had chugged four energy drinks today, two over the daily recommendation, and was filled with adrenaline at finally seeing Finn pray lord he was even here.

We'd unpacked and had began walking around the boardwalk, wanting to scope out the area before finally approaching Finn. Evan was laid back and cool and laughed like a little kid as he tried on funny hats and sunglasses as the female population of passerbys oggled him in his tight white boardshorts and Billabong slim tee.

I on the other hand felt like a million butterflies had been released into my stomach, as the realisation that in a matter of hours I'd be seeing him again. I was already mentally preparing myself for being given the cold shoulder, maybe not even being allowed in the house but there was that slight chance maybe all would be forgotten and it was that slight chance that I was clinging to for dear life.

After grabbing a bite at a taco stand we made our way to a posh looking appartment building and walked up two flights of stairs to suite 18 where Finn was supposedly staying. Sean knocked tentatively on the door and we were greeted by a disgruntled looking Finn who's expression of shock turned to look of pure hatred as he stared at me.

"What is _she _doing here?" He said icily. My heart broke right then and there and I bolted back the way we'd came and out towards the beach.

Finn's POV

I couldn't believe she was standing there, right in front of me in the very flesh. "What is _she _doing here?" I didn't dare look her in the eyes, and kept my eyes carefully averted from Evan's face, knowing it would only bring back the painful memories I was trying to suppress.

"Can we come in?" Sean asked as he and Doug's gazed bounced between the two of us. I shrugged and allowed them past me.

"Nice digs," Doug remarked as he walked around Steve's spacious appartment.

"I should probably go check on Kicks," Evan muttered quietly but Sean shot him a death glare before adding "give her space."

"Dude what the fuck is up with you? Mom was crying, dad went nuts!" Evan exclaimed loudly. "And now you made Meagan cry." I could tell he was peeved, but I honestly couldn't care less at this point. I hated him so much.

"Well if it isn't the McGowans?" Steve drawled lazily as he entered the room and I was happy for the distraction. What was I supposed to say? Well I was in love with your girlfriend, but because you're an idiotic prat you didn't think about anyone else but yourself so I left rather than watch you fuck all over the house.

"Hey Steve," Sean said cracking a slight smile. They'd always gotten along fairly well and I knew Sean had just as much respect for him as I did.

"Nice digs," Doug repeated and Steve smiled slightly as he eyed Evan with uncertainty. I knew he wanted to kill Evan for turning me into a blubbering ball of feelings and just for being an overall self absorbed asshole, but he knew it wasn't the place nor time. He raised an eyebrow at me and I could tell he was wondering where the infamous Meagan Meade was.

"Why don't you guys take a seat in the living room and I can get you guys some stuff to drink. Beers?" Everyone nodded in reply as I followed Steve into the kitchen.

"Where's Meagan?" Steve cracked open a few beers and began rummaging the cupboards for some chips. "I was looking forward to meeting her."

"I-uh" I faltered not wanting to admit to my extreme idiocy. Steve just rolled his eyes and motioned for me to continue. "I was a bit rude and she left."

"Well since I owed you a big favor for letting me crash at your house all those years ago, I'll do you a favor."

"What kind of-"

"No don't ask questions, just go out there deal with your family drama and I'll be back." I didn't really have much other choice than to trust him and entertain my brothers in the mean time.

I walked back into the living room and heard the front door close behind Steve. I sank down next to Doug on one of the plush leather couches and took a long pull from my beer trying to manage the anger that was bubbling up inside me, emanating from my core in waves all of them directed towards Evan who was sitting there smirking oblivious as ever.

"So dude you kinda gave everyone a heart attack back home." Doug remarked dumbly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Where did they think I'd gone? The moon? They obviously hadn't had much trouble finding me...

"Yeah well, I felt like spending the summer here. Needed to get away for a bit from everything." I replied trying to keep them from prying any further.

"Get away from what? I mean what could possibly-"

"Evan." Sean said sternly cutting off Evan mid-rant leaving him red faced and flustered.

"You couldn't have just told us you were leaving like a normal human being instead of some weird, secretive, selfish-" Evan's voice trailed off again, this time of his own accord and I just shrugged. I felt moronic for shrugging, but I couldn't help it. What else could I possibly say? Without breaking down and inevitably breaking something on Evan's smug face.

"So how's cali been? Hot babes in bikinis every day and surfing! So fucking jealous man! Next time take me with you on your adventure." Doug said as he smiled warmly at me.

"Cali has been great, and yeah Steve and I went to this club the other day and it was fucking awesome! Hot girls, great music, and good drinks." I tried to paint the picture of a perfect evening but it had been anything but.

_ "What's wrong Schwennigan?" We had pet names already? What would we do for our one month anniversary, get matching tattoos? _

_ "I-I just can't do this." I said lamely, feeling the testosterone leaving me bit by bit. I had dealt with a few blubbering girls in my time, most of them cast-offs of Evans that he'd left me to deal with because I was "sensitive and good with all that chick stuff", but now rolls reverse I felt a new empathy towards them. It hurt that she didn't love me, and that she had chosen my brother of all people! _

_ "Ex-girlfriend?" She said understandingly. _

_ "I wish, she-just-I love her." I blurted out and immediately cursed myself for doing so. I could hear Steve shift uncomfortably in his seat and I knew he wished to be anywhere but here watching me moan and groan like an idiotic pre-pubescent girl. _

_ "Tell her. Trust me you're gorgeous and haven't even really tried anything with me! You're a total catch! If she can't see that then she's not for you." She said soothingly as she rubbed my back. Despite myself I couldn't help but wonder if all the girlish giggles and never ending string of likes had all been an act, a test even. _

_ "I can't." I murmured quietly, not fully trusting my voice to not betray my emotion turmoil bubbling underneath my skin. _

_ "Why not?" _

_ "It's a long story." _

_ "I'm a good listener." _

_ Countless shots, beers, and hours later Steve had managed to drag me out of there choosing to not comment on the tears threatening to spill or the idiotic sappy rants I'd let loose in the club. Instead we waited silently on the curb waiting for a cab to take us back to the appartment where I could finally sleep, and avoid the embarassment from tonight if only for a few hours. _

_ "You must really like her." He remarked as he lit a smoke and offered me one which I took gladly, wanting something to focus on. "And I don't mean stupid high school sweetheart, let's deflower each other prom night kind of like. Like I love you so much I think I might die if you do, Romeo & Juliet kinda crap." _

_ "Yeah I do." _

_ "So what are you going to do about it? Because I don't know how long I can honestly take watching you slink around like a dog with your tail between your legs. Evan is first of all an idiot, second of all you clearly love the girl so just fucking talk to her! Call her, fly back to see her, anything other than this incessant mopping! I cannot deal with a sulking bratt!" He exhaled a lungful of smoke into the cool night air and I knew he was right. _

_ "I can't do anything, she's with Evan and as much as I'd like to I can't do that to her or him, I mean he's my brother for christsake's!" _

_ "A shitty one at that." Steve remarked dryly as he hailed down a cab. _

_ "Whatever, I also want her to come to me on her own terms. I don't want to pressure her into anything." _

_ "And we both know how well that ended last time, right? Sitting back and doing nothing was what got you in this situation in the first place." _

_ "I don't know what to do okay? I love her and that's all I know." _

Meagan's POV

I ended up halfway down the beach sitting underneath the pier, staring absentmindedly at the ocean who's waves reached out to touch my feet and just as they were about to meet they pulled away. Somehow I found it very reminiscent of my relationship? with Finn. So close but then he just pulled away leaving a wet trail of memories behind as a stark reminder, the sand never completely drying.

I didn't know how long I'd been lying there but enough time had passed for me to have had to switch rocks a few times to avoid being drenched in the salty ocean's seafoam green water. I heard footsteps approaching, the quiet sound of sand crunching beneath the soles of whoever it was. I half expected it to be Evan, and half dreaded it at the same time. What would be my explanation for running out? Bad case of PMS? Who was I trying to fool, no one would believe such a lame excuse.

"Meagan?" I didn't recognize the voice which surprised me, I mean who would know me in California of all places?

I stared up at the mystery... guy as it turned out and took in his scruffy appearance as he stood, looming overtop of me casting a shadow over me. He was quite attractive and appeared to be in his early twenties. I mentally scolded myself for finding him attractive, you might as well lock me up and call me nuts if I were stupid enough to add another guy to my already existent love triangle.

"Um, yeah." I said quietly as I tried to figure out how he could possibly know me.

"I'm Steve Menard, Finn's friend." He said putting my guessing game to rest as he shook my hand with a firm, calloused grip.

"Oh. Yeah hi I'm Meagan," I said stupidly but instead of saying something along the lines of 'Yeah I know' he just smirked and took a seat next to me on the beach.

"So I have to apologize for Finn's behavior earlier, I didn't get logistics but he can be a total pratt at times. Especially in front of girls as pretty as you." I blushed a little at his comment, but continued listening intently to what he had to say. "I have a lot to talk to you about, so do you want to go grab a bite to eat on the boardwalk? My treat." I nodded and allowed myself to be yanked from the beach with the help of his strong arms and began following him up towards the pier.

"So how are you and Evan doing?" He asked causing me to pause mid-step, mouth agape.

"Uh-"

"Finn told me." He said matter-of-factly.

"Uh fine I guess." I shrugged not really knowing how to reply. I blushed in embarrassment at what else Finn must've told Steve, I probably seemed like an insensitive, family dismembering bitch.

"Don't worry he hasn't said a bad word about you." How did he do that? I wondered as I took a seat next to him at a trendy cafe.

"I feel like you're saying stuff and cutting off the end. What do you mean? Why do you want to know about Evan and I's relationship... or whatever."

Steve's POV

I knew Finn had a hope when she said "or whatever." If she was truly in love with Evan she wouldn't have tacked on "or whatever" at the end, she would've been gleefully gushing about how much she was in love or whatever it is girls prattle on about.

"Listen I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or that I'm being intrusive it's just basically I know Finn really really well and you've made him into some stupid blubbering idiot. He cares so much about you and is really hurting, and I just don't get it. He's too much of a pussy to talk to you, so now I seem like an idiot sitting here trying to do it for him. So basically the whole purpose of this conversation was to ask you to talk to him, give himself a chance to explain himself. I'm sure he can do a hell-of-a-lot better a job than I'm doing."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Finn's POV

Steve had been gone for hours, and Sean, Evan, and Doug were lounging on the couch playing on his state of the art gaming system. I couldn't be bothered to join them, I couldn't be bothered to do anything except wallow in self-pity at what an immature idiot I'd been. I loved the girl and yet I treated her like some low class whore, they'd picked up on the way into town.

I made my way to the fridge to grab another round of drinks, strongly wishing they'd be enough to numb the guilt and regret I was feeling. I handed everyone another beer and reclaimed my spot on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'll have to show you my exhibit tomorrow, only if you want of course-" Steve's trademark voice echoed in the spacious loft.

"That'd be great!" Meagan replied in an upbeat tone. "Thank-you for lunch and dinner," I could hear the smile in her voice and I wished it was me who was making her that happy.

"Well I had to make your lengthy road-trip worth the while," I heard them open the fridge in the kitchen and heard the distinct crack of beers being opened. "So you had a good time, yeah?"

"Of course!" Meagan and Steve appeared in the room moments later, and sank down onto the couch. Meagan occupying the spot by Sean's outstretched legs, while Steve sank into the empty to her side. I looked at him questioningly and he shrugged, mouthing 'talk to her' before turning his attention towards the screen.

"Hey Meagan can I talk to you?" I asked, mustering all my courage and guarding myself against her no doubt rejection.

"Okay," She stood and I motioned for her to follow me out the door. "wanna take a walk on the beach?"

"Sure," I grabbed my hoodie from beside the door and she did the same, before falling me down the two flights of steps outside.

Meagan's POV

As we stepped out onto the beach, I felt a nervous apprehension overwhelm me. We walked silently for a while, down the beach which was mostly abandoned save for a few couples enjoying a moonlight picnic or impromptu bonfire.

"So," I hesitated not knowing really how to start. "what did you want to talk about?"

"Okay look I know I acted like a royal jerk earlier, and you don't know how sorry I am. But you gotta understand that seeing you with Evan, it's really hard especially because of how I feel about you." He paused and took in a shaky breath.

"And how do you feel about me?" I whispered, surprised he even heard me.

"Meagan, I know this might be too little too late, but I-I love you." He took my hand and didn't let go as he stared at me sadly. "I understand if you still want to be with Evan, and I'll try to respect that if that's what makes you happy but-" Before he could finish that sentence I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss started off slowly but soon turned passionate, his tongue ran along my bottom lip seeking entrance which I happily obliged.

Finally after what felt like hours, but could've easily been minutes we broke away from each other both breathing heavily. I took his head in between my hands and gazed straight into his eyes.

"I love you too, Finn. I'm so sorry that everything went all crazy." I felt a few tears trail down my face, just so happy that he'd finally told me how he felt.

Finn's POV

I couldn't believe not only that I'd told her, but that she felt the same way. I grabbed her again and crashed my lips against hers, trying to convey just how much I loved her. She kissed me back hungrily, and we sank down into the sand as I laid ontop of her.

She broke away too quickly in my eyes, but I would be happy just to be able to bask in her presence, kissing or not. "I have to tell Evan." She said sadly, and I nodded.

"Well _babe_, don't bother actions speak louder than words." I heard Evan's familiar drawl and saw him staring at us with a mix of disgust and hurt clouding his features.

"Evan man, I'm-"

"Don't bother, as I said actions speak louder than words anyways." Evan charged at me unexpectedly and threw me to the sand, as Meagan let out a shrill yell. Evan began punching me repeatedly, and after I got over the initial shot I managed to land a few blows myself. "First Doug, then you! What the hell have I ever done to either of you?" He punched me hard in the nose, and it gave way with a sickening crunch. "Or do I really just have the worst taste in girlfriends? They all turn out to be two timing whores." He gave me one last blow before pushing himself off me and storming over to where Meagan was crying. "And you, you make me sick, don't bother showing your face to me ever again _whore_."


End file.
